Operation: Dragon-Kind
by Nanix Erka
Summary: When the Avengers Initiative needs a new member, Coulson goes to follow a lead on a Dragon-Kind... only to find that this "legendary" dragon is just a kid! But in a press for time, he is recruited. Can this kid prove his worth, and help the Avengers when Loki Comes around? Rated "T" for violence in later chapters, and language. Slight Clintasha in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Nick Fury kicked his feet up on his desk as he looked at the potential members files for the Avengers Initiative. He had been at it all night and it was finally starting to annoy him. Ever since the studies of the cube began, new recruits were becoming more of a necessity, than the gradual recruiting process that it should be. Sure, there were super humans out there, but none of them seemed to really have a place among the Avengers such as Thor, Stark, and Clint. They didn't have the, well, for lack of a better word: initiative. Fury grumbled and put down a file. He only had one more, and then he could take a well-deserved rest. A nearly empty file, with only about three pages of information, and even then it was incomplete. He picked it up and started to read. No picture, no photo, not even a composite sketch. Just a name and some information on what he was.

_Jose Kagai: Dragon-kind. Caused damage to the town of Medina, California. No photographs. Parents are adamant about secrecy. _

"Now that's what I'm looking for" Fury smirked a bit. A dragon-kind? Those half humans were some of the best fighters this side of the dimensions, and were honorable and justice-driven by nature. Perfect pick! He picked up his communicator and pushed a button in a form of speed dial. "Coulson, come in" He called.

"Yes?" Coulson answered. There was loud music booming in the background

"Where the hell are you?" He asked.

"Starks'. He's throwing a party and I don't want anything damaged." He answered. Nick Fury rolled his eyes at the excuse that came so casually from Coulson's mouth.

"Well get on a plane. I'm sending you the file on the prospective Avenger you'll be picking up." He said. He began to hear the noise fade away. Thank god; loud music annoyed Fury.

"On it, boss" Coulson answered, hung up and sighed. More work. Why couldn't he get a day off? He looked on his smart phone and watched the file upload. "Jose Kagai: Dragon-Kind?" He raised an eyebrow. He had never dealt with a dragon before, but there was always a first time for everything, right? He put the phone back in his pocket and drove away from the party before he could even be missed. Let's just say that in the hour following he got about 3 missed calls from Tony.

He was in the small yet bustling town of Medina that very Morning. SHIELD was very efficient in time. He looked at the address for the prospective Avenger and got there in almost nothing flat; though he did take time to acknowledge his surroundings.

Medina is a small city, but busy and a city nonetheless. People were everywhere in small, indie coffee shops and bookstores, doing business or killing time; it was nice. But as he drove along the town square he noticed repairs going on. He then remembered the file. A huge, 30 foot dragon-kind from another world had terrorized this town in search of another, smaller dragon. That dragon- Jose- had been the one to defeat him. The dragon-kind hid away and hasn't been seen since, but one Shield agent stationed there managed to track him to his house, but when he tried to get an interview for the file, his parents flat out refused and literally threw him out.

Coulson began wondering what this "Jose" boy looked like. Was he strong? Fast? Tall? It was kind of exciting, coming up with what he looked like in his head. "Jose" was a rather Spanish name, so he imagined him to have dark hair and eyes, and tall too. I mean, if you can change into a 15 foot tall dragon, you gotta be tall, right? And how old was this kid, high school? Must be if he's still living with his parents and they make decisions for him. Coulson was riddled with excitement as he pulled up to the rather large house. He looked at the family name on the door- feeling that it rang a bell and decided to do a quick search before entering the house, to know what he was getting into. To his surprise, he found a SHEILD criminal file for a Kuraitori Kagai.

_Kuraitori Kagai. Age unknown. Under suspicion by SHEILD of presiding over items with magical nature. Married to a Marisol Kagai. Age unknown, under suspicion of genetic mutation by private company, but is of no threat. They have 3 children. Jose, who is of dragon-kind due to interaction with other-worldly being; Yukko, and Koinu. All ages unknown. Update file when deemed appropriate _

Damn. Coulson shifted a bit before getting out of his car and walking up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited a moment. "Uno momento!" yelled a female voice from inside. She sounded busy. _Must be Marisol._ Coulson thought to himself as he stood there patiently. The door opened and there was Marisol. She had raven black hair that matched well with her dark skin and fiery orange eyes. She was short, but pretty, and frankly didn't seem a day over 20- the only thing about her that seemed a bit off. From the looks of it, she didn't seem mutated, but Coulson learned that he should be careful about these things. "Hola, senor. May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Agent Phil Coulson of SHEILD, and I need you to let me talk to Jose. This is a matter of extreme importance" He stated simply, showing his badge. Marisol sighed.

"Un momento. Let me talk it over with my husband" she turned her head and yelled "KURAITORI! COME HERE! THERE ES A MAN FROM SHEILD WHO WISHES TO SPEAK TO JOSE! HE CLAIMS IT ES MUI IMPORTANTE!" Coulson almost covered his ears- damn that woman could shout. Marisol looked to the door "He'll be here in a moment" she smiled politely and didn't even notice the little girl behind her. The little girl went up right behind her proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs. Coulson watched as Marisol hissed like a cat and her eyes slit rapidly- the girl ran away, giggling. Now _there_ was the mutation. Coulson watched her mumble curses in Spanish as Kuraitori arrived. He was full- on Japanese, but he was born with blonde hair and icy blue eyes that actually made Coulson a little nervous inside. He was a foot taller than his wife, and was a few inches taller than our favorite little SHEILD agent. Coulson waited until Marisol took a breath before he started speaking again.

"Mr. Kagai, I understand that you and SHEILD don't have the best relationship, but I urge you to reconsider if you haven't already decided to turn me down. There is an initiative, to gather strong and able-bodied men to help protect this world in case of disaster." He explained "we've looked through countless files and have deemed your son as an honorable candidate. We would simply like to interview him" Coulson finished as calmly and politely as he could. He watched and Kuraitori examined him and stared at him for a few minutes. Marisol excused herself because a child was crying, so it was just the men at this point. Coulson hoped he wouldn't end up like the other agent, who claimed that the family had flung him out in a slingshot.

"Fine" Kurai finally said "Let me call him" He turned his head "Jose! Come down here!" he called to the stairs. Coulson watched in quiet anticipation as he heard footsteps coming down. Kuraitori stepped aside to let Coulson in and he stepped in, Just as Jose came into view. His eyes widened.

This wasn't what he was expecting at all.

Jose wasn't a teenager, he wasn't even a preteen! He was 8 at_ most_! He had dark black hair like his mothers, with a white streak that swept down the left side of his face. His parents let him dye his hair? Preposterous. Coulson examined further. Jose's lighter skin was a semblance to his fathers, but Coulson couldn't help but examine the large scar that went down Jose's face from his forehead to his chin, going right over his left eye. I looked relatively new, so it must have been from that battle a few months ago. He had vibrant and curious violet eyes that nearly caught Coulson off guard- they were so expressive, bright. But that didn't change the fact that this kid was, well, a kid! This couldn't be who he was here for, no way!

Coulson looked to Kuraitori with a serious face. "Mr. Kagai, I don't appreciate jokes. I want to talk to your son, the dragon-kind" He stated simply "do you think you could joke with me on this matter by bringing forth a small child?"

"Hey!" The boy spoke. "I am NOT that small! I'm the second tallest kid in town" he boasted a bit. "And I am a dragon, thank ya very much" He rocked back and forth on his feet as Coulson looked at him again, jumping back a bit.

The boy had… changed! His pupils had slit- still keeping his vibrant color and his grin showed off some pearly-white serrated, sharp teeth. His ears were black, and sort of resembled an elfish shape as they perked up and down. It was hard to see, but he had small, ivory colored horns hidden by his black, fluffy hair. Black scales ran up the back of his neck from the collar of his shirt and about three-fourths of the way down the back of his arms. Swaying back and forth was a thin, black, scaled tail with a dagger-like tip at the end of it.

Coulson took a few seconds to regain whatever composure he had lost. "Alright, then." He managed. This was who he was looking for, no doubt about that. But was this kid ready for what was in store? Coulson followed as Mister Kagai led them to a small parlor, just big enough for about four people. Kurai excused himself, leaving him at the mercy of the small dragon-boy. "ok…" he tried to start "Jose, what I am about to tell you is top secret, you can't even tell your parents" He explained. Jose gave him a bewildered look, as if he had just said that there was a monkey heating up coffee with dynamite.

"Why can't I tell mama and papa?" he asked, taking hold of his tail in a nervous manner. The dagger tip made Coulson a bit wary, which he realized a bit later might have been what Jose was aiming for.

"Because this is top secret. Only people told about it by people like me can tell people" he tried his best to explain it simply. Jose took a moment, and then nodded.

"Ok mister. I'll trust ya for now." he smiled a bit. Coulson smiled back. He was a polite kid.

"Now, there's a danger coming, and we don't know what it is, but we need strong people with super powers to help us, and your power is pretty super." Coulson complimented. Jose chuckled

"Really? Like who?" he asked

"Well, there IronMan, and Thor- he's the god of thunder, The Hulk, two assassins, Captain Ameri-"

"Captain America?!" Jose nearly jumped out of his seat; his tail began flickering quickly back and forth from the excitement. Coulson grinned. So he liked the Captain too? Wonderful

"Oh yeah, we got him. He was frozen in a block of Ice." Coulson grinned as he saw Jose's excitement grow.

"Really? Captain America?! Can I meet him?!" He jumped.

"sure, but I need you to focus" Coulson Chuckled and made a motion for him to sit back down. "I have to talk to your parents about it, and make sure that you're approved. But, if you're approved, you'll get to meet them all" Coulson watched in amusement and Jose bottled up his excitement and nodded quickly.

"I'll go get Mama and Papa!" Jose jumped up and ran out of the room faster than Coulson could take a breath. This was going better than planned. Phil made sure to stay put until the Kagai's came back. It was nearly 20 minutes before Jose came back in, with one parent on either side of him. They sat on the small couch with Jose in the middle and faced him.

"Senor Coulson" Marisol started, with a firm tone that reminded him of his own mother. "We have spent a long time thinking and talking, and we have come to the conclusion…" She looked to her husband to continue.

"So long as you can guarantee our son's protection, we will allow him to go with you" He finished "I am not one for SHEILD, as you have noted, but I am for the protection of this world" he explained. He then looked Phil dead in the eye and said slowly and clearly "Do you swear to keep my firstborn son safe?" He asked with perhaps the most serious, intimidating tone he had ever heard next to maybe Fury.

Coulson kept his composure and nodded. "So long as your son is within SHEILDS-"

"No. I don't want empty SHEILD promises" Kurai made perfectly clear. "I want YOUR promise, to keep my son safe. He is a strong and brave boy, but he can't do everything." Kurai explained, holding tight to his son's shoulder "I want your solemn vow to protect my son".

Coulson saw the look in Kurai's eyes. This man was no longer the threat to shield that he was years ago. He was a father, a husband. He had a family to protect, to raise. And he wanted all of his children safe. Coulson nodded. "Mr. Kagai, I swear that Jose will always be under my watchful eye. No harm shall come to him" He said in a sure way. Kuraitori stared at him and then let go of his son's shoulder.

"Jose, go get your things" He said, and watched Jose run out of the room. Marisol followed him to ensure that he only packed necessities.

There was a silence between the men for the minutes that Jose was gone. Neither spoke, as there seemed to be nothing to say. They both waited until Jose came down with a kiddie-sized duffle bag. Only then did Coulson notice that Jose was back to his human form. Coulson got up, and handed them a card "if you want to call him, 24/7 Here is my number" he let Marisol grab It and read it.

"Es this your personal number?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled a little, putting it in her pocket and enveloping her son in a hug. Kurai waited until she had kissed his little head goodbye, and Jose turned to him. Kurai went on his knees to match his son's height.

"Be safe and kick butt, my son" He rubbed his head.

"You got it, papa!" Jose grinned and hugged his father. Coulson smiled a bit, then went for the door

"We'll get going now" he said as he opened the door. "I'll be waiting in the car" He walked out and sat in his car. A few moments later, Jose came out and opened the door to the passenger seat

"Shotgun!" he announced and sat in the seat, putting his bag in the space below and putting on his seatbelt. He grinned a big grin at Coulson and then quickly turned his head to his parents, waving right as Coulson drove off.

Coulson dubbed the drive the "question drive" where Jose could ask any question he wanted. He relayed this to Jose, who happily embraced the long drive to the airport.

"So, what will I be doing?" he asked

"You will be training for now, so we can learn your strengths and weaknesses." He said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Will I meet any superheroes?"

"Of course. I'll try to get Hawkeye to train with you, if I can get him away from his post that is"

"Hawkeye? Papa talked about him! He sounds super cool"

Coulson cracked a smile "who knows? Maybe I can even get Iron Man to help train you"

"Iron Man? NO. WAY!" He was jumping in his seat. "What about Captain America, huh?"

"… Why not? If I can convince Fury, maybe you'll bet some fight time with him"

Jose let out a squeal of excitement that would have sounded strange to come out of an older person's voice box- but for an eight year old, his excitement was rather justified.

The rest of the questions were mostly about Captain America and what type of training he would go through. For a child, he was surprisingly eloquent and thorough in his questioning, asking things like what he would eat and where he would sleep. By the time they got in the plane, Jose had exhausted Coulson with all of his questions.

"wait. I have just one more" he asked. Coulson sat in the big seat of the aircraft and looked to him

"what?"

"Will I be a hero too?" he asked. Coulson's look softened some from the stern, tired look he had on before.

"if you work hard, I'm sure you will." He nodded. Jose smiled a more mature smile. And looked out the window to watch the lift off.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint sat in his high-up corner. Another day, another observation of the strange cube. Clint sat there, watching and cleaning one of his arrows as he watched Fury walk in. Behind him was a small boy, with eyes so striking, that Clint could see them all the way up here. The kid didn't look happy, and neither did Fury. "Agent Barton!" He called out, and Clint responded by coming down.

"What is it, Fury?" He asked, the boy looked up at him. He reminded him vaguely of someone, but the name of that certain someone escaped him.

"This is Jose Kagai, you might know his father, Kuraitori" he said, pushing the kid forward. He grumbled and crossed his arms. Ah, now he remembered

"Kurai has a kid?" he asked- a bit surprised that a guy such as Kuraitori ever married- even more so that he actually had a kid.

"He has three" Fury continued "this is his eldest, Jose. Dragon-Kind. We need you to help train him and evaluate his fighting skills" Fury explained. Clint gave him a skeptical look, but knew better then to go against Fury.

"Sure, but when?" He asked as he looked down and examined the kid. Jose was dressed in a SHEILD-type gray uniform, with the symbol of SHEILD plastered on his chest like a branding- though covered by his crossed arms as if he was embarrassed by it. He looked uncomfortable, to sum it up. From the boots to the high collar, he looked just plain uncomfortable.

"As soon as you're able, which is right now. Coulson will cover your shift." Fury finished the order and turned- about to leave. Oh Clint didn't like the idea of Coulson taking his position, but nothing could stop Fury when he wanted something done- so he got it done. He looked down to Jose and chuckled at the uncomfortable look on the child's face. He looked flustered, and a bit annoyed. But since he was so young, it was hard to take his expression seriously.

"Ok, Jose. Well, first things first, I'll help you get into something more comfortable. You can't train well unless you are so." He assured and motioned for Jose to follow him. Jose did so, trying to keep up with Clint's quick strides.

"I have a question, Mister Barton" Jose looked up at him as Clint slowed down.

"What is it?"

"Do you really say "Caw caw motherfucker?" he asked. Clint stared at him for a good 3 seconds before letting out a laugh.

"No I don't" he responded, patting Jose's head "and don't say that word. That's a bad one" He waved his finger slightly and pushed Jose ahead.

After some bartering and a little bit of patience, Clint had gotten Jose some simple, custom-tailored garments to wear for training. A white, high- collared shirt with no sleeves was the first to be made. It still had the SHEILD logo on it, but it was much smaller and Jose liked it a lot better. Next, were simple cargo shorts with most of the pockets sewn shut so he wouldn't be tempted to play with them when he was bored or wasn't paying attention. Jose insisted on bands for his arms, and he got them, but when Clint asked why he just shook his head and didn't say anything. Clint digressed and led Jose to a simple weight/training area. What? You think SHEILD agents don't keep in shape?

The next few hours where trails. Seeing how much he could lift, how fast he could run, his reflex times, his jump height, and how far up he could climb- which he excelled at beyond Clint's expectations. He was a little above average in all respects, but he wasn't anything super. Clint looked over the numbers and looked at him "so, that was all done in your human form?" he asked to be sure, and Jose nodded. "What about your dragon form?" he asked.

"Oh, no way. This place is WAAAAY too small. The rock wall room is the only place where I could actually turn, but even then there ain't much runnin' room" he answered Clint. Clint understood a little bit.

"So what then?" he asked skeptically.

"I could take my half dragon form. Will that do?" he asked politely. Clint nodded

Jose motioned for Clint to turn around and he did so. Was the kid awkward? Maybe. "You can turn around now!" He said and Clint turned around- examining him. Coulson was right in that e-mail, it was pretty surreal. He was basically a mini-dragon in a human body. He had the tail, the claws, a good portion of scales, and even little horns, if you could call them that. They were more like nubs, like Karkat from Homestuck for lack of better reference. Clint circled him like a hawk he is, and nodded in approval

"Let's perform those tests again- see if there is any difference" he suggested. Jose nodded, and went back.

Clint watched as Jose re-preformed the trials, excelling in all of the tests, and beating his old scores near 100 fold. He was as good as any SHIELD agent, and with practice, he could excel. Once Jose was done with it all, Clint pat him lightly on the back "good job. I'm going to make my report, and then I'll be back. Fury will be happy with your already good state" he went to leave

"Wait!" Clint turned around at his sudden yell. "Do you have a phone?" he asked. Clint nodded, and took it out.

"Why do you want it?" Clint asked

"I wanna tell me mama how good I'm doin'! She'll be so proud, y'know?" He smiled a small smile. Clint handed him the phone and left the room to talk to Fury.

Jose sat down on the ground- his tail swaying calmly, and slowly typed in the number for the house phone. He brought the phone up to his ear and heard it ring. After only two rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" Said a voice Jose knew all too well

"Papa! It's me!" He smiled- hearing his father's voice for the first time in a few days.

"Jose. It's good to hear from you. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. I met mister Hawkeye. He doesn't actually say that bad wordy-thingy" Jose's voice hinted at disappointment. He heard his father chuckle.

"Don't be disappointed. He has a colorful vocabulary" his father assured.

"Well, he's gonna be training me in fightin' papa" he said, lying on the ground.

"Alright. He's a good teacher." He reassured his son, sitting in a chair. "are you doing alright? They feeding you good food? Give you a nice room?"

"Totally, Papa! Mr. Coulson and I sometimes go out for Pizza. He says that next time we go out, I'm meetin' Mister Stark. Iron Man, papa! I get to meet Iron Man!" Jose said excitedly. His father smiled.

"Alright, good. Make sure you ask Fury when you can come home for a little, alright?"

"I will. Can I talk to mama?" he asked.

"of course" Jose heard his father get up, and walk into what he assumed was the kitchen- his mother's seemingly permanent residence. He heard his father mutter something and hand the phone to her

"Jose!~" His mother's voice got a grin in his face. Oh, how he missed his mother!

"Mama! How are you?" He sat up.

"Oh I am alright, my darling!~" she smiled at the phone. She missed her son a lot as well. "How are you?" she asked back.

"I'm good! Mister Agent Hawkeye says I'm doin' good and I only just started!" he says proudly.

"ah, mui bueno, mui bueno!" she grinned, happy that her son was doing well "they are feeding you properly, si?"

"Yeah, but most of the food is lousy." He grumbled a bit "I miss your cookin' mama, and I miss your hugs" he frowned.

"aw, mia bebe. Mama es right here, always" he could hear the slight sadness in her voice.

"mama?"

"si, Jose?"

"te amo" he said- biting his tongue as not to be sad.

"te amo as well, mia bebe"

Clint had just returned from giving Fury the update and looked on as Jose talked with his mother. Fury has specifically said he shouldn't, but you can't deny a homesick child his medicine, can you? He waited at the door for Jose to be done.

"Can you tell everyone I said Hi?" he asked her.

"Oh, of course, bebe" she assured. "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, I can feel Mister Barton's aura nearby, so I gotta go." He said sadly. "But I'll call again when I can, promise!"

"Ok baby. Te amo!" she said to him, and kissed the phone. Jose smiled

"Bye mama"

"Adios" he heard the phone click, and then closed Clint's phone. He sighed deeply. Clint walked in the room and put a hand on Jose's shoulder.

"You'll see your mom again soon, now come on, we've got to work on your reflex time." He saw Jose nod and get up. Clint led him to a special training area. "Alright. The goal of this exercise is to catch the ball." He explained, holding up a marble-sized ball.

"Sounds simple" Jose said, his tail swaying side to side in a calm manner.

"Alright. Let's start then" he threw the ball and Jose watched it. Holy hello! That ball was fast, and jumped high! Jose was able to follow it easily with his sharp vision, but catching it? Ooh that was gonna be a toughie. Jose huffed, and watched the ball, waiting for the right time to catch it. When he saw that it was about to bounce in the corner, he ran for it, and pounced to the corner, but- drat! - He missed! The ball continued to bounce about the room, and Jose watched it again. Chasing the ball would be dumb, so he waited again, and saw that it was going to hit the wall. He leapt for it, but just before he could grab it, it bounced off the ball and went right for his face. Jose grabbed it, and finally fell to the floor, landing on his butt.

"That was easy!" Jose grinned at Clint, holding the ball between two fingers. Clint nodded in approval.

"It was a novice training practice. Now, let's really get it tested." He led Jose to a circle "stand in the center" he ordered. Jose obliged, stepping into the center "now, when the posters come up, you need to hit them. Punch them, kick them, slice them with your tail, I don't care. Just get a hit on them." Jose nodded and got in a ready stance, his feet apart, and his hands in loose fists at his sides. Clint was impressed that he already knew a simple stance, and didn't instantly go for the classic movie fight pose.

Paper man one came up rather quickly and Clint watched as Jose punched it easily. Then came Paper man two. Easy again. The fake men came up rather slowly at first, and gradually, they got faster and faster. Jose breezed through the first three levels, and only missed a total of 4 in level 4 and 5. But then when level six came, he had serious trouble keeping up. His eyes caught them, but his body wasn't fast enough to hit them before they went back down. After missing a dozen of them, Clint turned it off.

"Excellent Work, Jose. We'll work on it more tomorrow. You're already on level six" he congratulated lightly.

"but I did really bad on level six" he said, disappointed with himself

"That's why we stopped. We've done a lot today, and I want to be able to train with you at your best tomorrow. You'll be left alone to read the mission file before dinner is served, so read up. It's in your quarters." Clint recanted what Fury had told him to say at the end of the training session.

"I don't read to well" Jose admitted, stepping out of the circle "you sure I gotta read it myself?" he asked. Clint patted his head.

"it's an easy read" he assured "I'm sure you'll do fine." He saw Jose nod-looking a little unsure as he left the training area and sauntered over to his room. Jose sat on his bed and looked about

The room was small. Just enough for a bed, small dresser/ desk, and a bathroom on-suite. It was a boring gray all around, from the ceiling to the sheets, but Jose would fix that soon enough. For now, he sat on his high bed and picked up the file. "ah-ven-gur in- ih-shia-tive" he sounded out the words. Jose was never any good at reading English. He was raised by his completely not-American parents, who found it more useful to teach him Spanish and Japanese rather than English. He was fluent in Japanese and Spanish by the age of 6, and by 7, he was reading Japanese two years above his grade level.

But he never really learned to read English. He learned to read very simple stuff- like the alphabet – but it never really got farther than that. When Jose was about 7 and a half, his father decided it was time he learned to properly learn to read, and started teaching him. It had only been 8 months before SHEILD took him away and Jose was still having a lot of trouble.

Jose sighed and opened the initiative file, shocked to find it all in Japanese with a note from Coulson- also in Japanese.

"Jose-san,

Your father recently contacted me and told me about your trouble with English, so I went to linguistics and translated the file for you. This is the simplified version, and it shouldn't be that difficult to read. We will assign you a tutor so that you can learn to read English better, but only once we regulate your schedule. If you have any questions, please ask me tonight.

Sincerely,

Coulson-Sama

P.S.- Its very impressive that you can read this language."

Jose smiled at the compliment and began to read the mission.

About an hour or so later, Coulson knocked on the door, and was greeted with a "_Hairu!" _which he assumed meant 'come in', so he did.

Coulson found that Jose had constructed a blanket fort with his pillows, the desk, and the chair holding up the other side.

"all who wish to enter must know the secret password!" Jose announced from inside the fort

"dinnertime"

"oh really? What's for dinner?"

"we're going to get some Chinese" Coulson replied. Almost instantly, Jose jumped up, completely destroying his fort in the process, and becoming a little sheet ghost. Coulson couldn't help but let a small chuckle "clean this up before we go now" He saw Jose nod from under the sheet and rapidly clean his room, tossing the sheets and pillows on his bed, pushing the chair in, and then standing right next to him.

"Done!" Jose announced. Coulson shook his head with a smile, and led Jose out to the car. Jose jumped into the back seat, and lied on the ground "I'm all set for the sneak out!" he said eagerly. Coulson nodded and they drove, getting past security with ease. Once a while away, Jose crawled into the front seat and buckled himself in. "so, where's this Chinese place? Does it have Singapore mei fun?" he asked, curious as always.

"oh, you'll like the Chinese at this place, it's a given to like this place" He said as they sped away from the facility.

They arrived there after a long ride, and ordered their food. Orange chicken with fried rice for Coulson, and Singapore mei fun for Jose. They sat outside at the curb, and ate, they didn't say a word, they just ate, enjoying a little bit of freedom before having to go back.


End file.
